Escape from Fire Lake
by chetah Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: When Clark loses his powers in an accident, how long will it last? Will he get them back in time to help himself and his dog Clancy Escape from Fire Lake. Or will he see that he doesn't always need his powers and that he's never alone. This story is dedic
1. Default Chapter

_**Summary: When Clark loses his powers in an accident, how long will it last? Will he get them back in time to help himself and his dog, Shelby; Escape from Fire Lake.**_

**_Clark Kent was twelve years old with a brother for a hero, beinging in the Air Force, Clark's brother was often away from home, but when he was home they had the best of times.Until one day--- _**

**_now believing his brother is missing in action,_****_Clark find's his detective skills, hoping to one day fine his brother. _**

**_Making their club house out of his family's barn loft, Clark joins three friends in solving their small town's not so small mysteries._**

_**Together they are the Smallville detectives.**_

_**Escape from Fire Lake**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The accident**_

**_Fifteen year old Clark Kent was up to his normal after school routine; getting his chores done as fast as he could._**

_**Clark was a blur as he super sped from one task to the next while his dog, Shelby, stood next to the hay trailer and watched his master zoom around. Clark was in the middle of feeding the cattle when his mother called to him.**_

"_**Clark supper is ready!" Martha Kent called from the house.**_

"_**Ok I'll be right there mom!" Clark called as he through the last bit of hay over for the cattle.**_

**_Clark grabbed his jacket from the post were he had put it and then walked over toward the trailer were Shelby was waiting for him. Just then the ground gave away under him, and he was falling head over heels into a small pit, but as he hit the ground it felt to him as if he had fallen a hundred feet and broken every bone in his body._**

"_**What is going on? Why am I hurting? Wait a minute, oh no." Clark thought as he thought of the only thing that could make him like this.**_

_**Clark was laying on his stomach, and he could feel the dirt under him move with him as he slowly and painfully pushed himself onto his back. He looked around in horror; the small pit was full of green glowing meteor rocks.**_

"_**Oh this is great, just great," Clark said through clenched teeth.**_

"_**Clark noticed a yellow glow in with the green, and followed the glow with his eyes to see were it came from and noticed that it was coming from a rock, a rock that was yellow. A whimper from Shelby made Clark look up at him.**_

"**_Shelby----go---get—dad," Clark managed to say before the pain over took him and he was back to clenching his teeth and focusing on staying conscious._**

_**Shelby was a very smart dog and he knew his master was in trouble, he also knew were he could get help. The farm house.**_

_**Shelby ran as fast as his four legs would carry him, as he reached the house he went to the back and nosed his way through the screen door and went straight to the kitchen and started barking at Martha and Jonathan as they were putting food on the table.**_

"_**Well hi there Shelby, do you want some too," asked Martha as she put some extra meat into Shelby's dish that was right behind Clark's chair.**_

_**Shelby was hungry but his master came first, he ignored the food and went right on barking.**_

"**_Shelby, what's wrong boy? Wait a minute, where's Clark?" Jonathan asked looking at Martha._**

"_**I called him in ten minutes ago, he said he would be right in," said Martha now very worried.**_

"_**What is it Shelby? Is it Clark?" Jonathan asked looking at the dog.**_

**_Shelby went to the door then came back and took Jonathan's sleeve and pulled him toward the door._**

"_**Jonathan, he wants us to follow him," said Martha.**_

"_**Ok Shelby, ok we'll follow you," said Jonathan as Shelby let go of his arm and started running, Jonathan and Martha had to run to keep up.**_

**_Soon they came to were their son had been feeding the cattle. This is where Shelby stopped, and started barking._**

_**Jonathan and Martha looked around but they did not see Clark any where.**_

"**_Shelby were is he, where is Clark," Jonathan asked again._**

_**Just then a voice that sounded close and yet far away came to their ears.**_

"_**Shelby? DAD?" Clark called as best he could.**_

"**_Clark were are you," Martha called as her worry grew from the sound of his voice._**

"_**I'm down here mom," Clark said through clenched teeth.**_

"_**Clark what happened?" Jonathan asked as they found the hole.**_

"_**It just gave away, dad I'm surrounded by meteor rocks, I can't move," Clark said wincing in pain.**_

"_**Hold on son, we will get you out of there," said Jonathan already sliding down the side of the pit. **_

"_**Be careful Jonathan," Martha called from up top.**_

"_**Alright son, you put your arms around my neck, there, now you need to hold on by yourself so I have both my hands to climb with, ok here we go," said Jonathan as he started to climb back up the small hill.**_

**_Clark started to feel better as his mother helped pull him out as his father handed him off as they reached the top, as soon as he was on the ground Shelby was by him licking his face._**

"_**It's alright Shelby, I'm ok," Clark said as he watched his hand go back to normal, he still didn't feel like himself, he didn't feel normal.**_

"**_Clark, are you alright?" Martha asked kneeling beside him._**

"_**I'm alright mom, thanks for the lift dad," Clark said as Shelby licked him again.**_

"_**No problem, you can help adjust my back later," said Jonathan with a smile.**_

"_**Very funny," said Clark as Shelby gave him another lick.**_

"_**Do you want to get back to the house or do you want to stay here and get covered in dog slobber," said Martha.**_

"_**Let's head back to the house," said Clark as he started to push himself up.**_

_**His father put out his hand and Clark grabbed it and as his father helped him up Clark's free hand went to his side.**_

"_**What's the matter son," Jonathan asked noticing his son's sudden movement.**_

"_**Oh nothing I was just making sure my compass didn't fall out when I fell, it didn't," said Clark seeing the relief on his father's face he had to smile.**_

**_The compass had belonged to Jonathan's father, Jonathan had gotten it when he had turned twelve, and he had given it to his oldest son on his twelfth birthday, and he had given it to Clark on his twelfth birthday, three days before went off to war. Along with the compass Clark had received a pocket bible from his brother. Clark always carried both of them._**

_**As soon as Clark was up he checked his back pocket and sighed with relief as he felt the hard leather of his pocket bible.**_

"**_Ok, you're sure you're alright," said Martha again as they started for the house._**

"_**Mom I'll prove it to you," said Clark as he walked toward the hay trailer.**_

_**He put his hands under the trailer and lifted-nothing happened. He did it again—nothing.**_

"_**Clark what's going on?" Jonathan asked now worried.**_

"_**I don't know dad it's like I lost all of my strength," said Clark looking confused.**_

"_**You see, you're--,"But Martha didn't get to finish her sentence before Clark interrupted her.**_

"**_I'll super speed," Clark said as he started running, he could not even get up to a jog; he stopped in the middle of the field._**

"_**Clark are you alright?" Jonathan asked as they caught up to him.**_

"_**My speed's gone too," said Clark as he looked at his parents.**_

_**This could not be happening, but it was, Clark Kent had lost all of his powers. Clark Kent was normal.**_

_**T.B.C. **_

**_ what do you think? Should I keep going?_**


	2. A Missed Meeting

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A Missed Meeting**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**Clark, Pete, Lana, and Chloe walked down the main street of town, Clark had Shelby on his leash and was tossing his ball for him.**_

"_**Ok here's the plan, we split up and start looking, we look for something worth investigating and meet back at the loft at five thirty. We'll go with the best case," said Clark as he tossed the ball again.**_

"_**How can we choose a case when there's nothing going on? There hasn't been for weeks," said Pete looking behind him as the bank shades were closed.**_

"_**He's got a point," said Lana as she bent down to pet Shelby.**_

"_**Well that was yesterday today is our day," said Clark smelling the air and saying, "Smell that? That's a case; a good detective can always smell a case.**_

"_**I think those are Pete's socks," said Chloe with a giggle.**_

"_**Ha, ha," said Pete as he glared at Chloe**_

"_**Alright you have till five thirty keep your eyes open," said Clark as he walked down the street.**_

_**A ways down the road where the traffic was less Clark let Shelby off his leash and tossed his ball again, it hit a can in the road and bounced over a fence Clark walked up to the fence and looked over it. There were two men loading a truck, they were whispering and with out his sensitive hearing Clark could not hear what they were saying.**_

"_**That's weird; this place is supposed to be closed up," Clark said to Shelby.**_

_**The men finished talking then one left, the other closed the back of the truck and then he left too.**_

"_**There up to something Shelby, come on," Clark said as he jumped the fence. He found a loose board and held if open for Shelby.**_

_**Clark walked up to the side of the truck unhooked the hooks the held truck flap shut looking in and mouth dropped open. There in the truck was money, piled in money, and all of it had a Smallville Savings and Loan logo on the bag.**_

"_**Shelby, we need to go get the sheriff," said Clark.**_

_**Just then Clark heard a slam; he looked around the corner to see one of the men coming back, he looked around the other corner, the other man was coming back that way, Clark didn't know what to do.**_

_**The men came around the corner at the same time, one of them said, "Hey."**_

"_**What," that was the other man.**_

"_**I thought I told you to tie this up?" said the other man.**_

"_**I thought I did," said the other man as he started to tie it up again.**_

"_**You thought you did, well why don't you let me do the thinking and you just do what you're told and tie it up." Said the other man.**_

_**As the truck pulled out onto the road, Clark put his hands out of the truck and undid the hooks and started to get out when his compass pop out of it's holder and fell onto the bumper on the truck. Clark went back into the truck and reached down for the compass, but before he could get a hold on it, it slipped out of his hand and landed on the side of the road. All Clark could do now was sit back and enjoy the ride with Shelby.**_

………………………__

_**Pete, Lana, and Chloe, were all in the loft waiting for Clark, Chloe was working on her computer, as she looked at her watched and said, "I think he forgot."**_

"_**Clark, our Clark, forget a detective meeting, I don't think so," said Lana looking at Chloe.**_

"_**Hey, last time I forgot a meeting I had eat a whole jar of prunes," said Pete looking hurt.**_

"_**That's because you were at home watching saber force," said Lana.**_

"_**Hey, it's the best show," said Pete.**_

"_**Ok guys, let's look at facts, fact: Clark doesn't miss meetings fact: Clark missed this one. Were else could he be," said Chloe looking at her website.**_

"_**Oh, he's probable just goofing off somewhere with Shelby.**_

……………………__

_**Clark cracked a light stick and shook it, he looked over at Shelby, and then saw something in one of the bags, it was a box, Clark looked at it then opened it, it was a long green stick that looked kind of like an alien.**_

"_**Shelby we'll keep this for evidence," said Clark as he put it in his pocket.**_

_**Clark then opened a bag of money, they were one hundred dollar bills, then Clark turned to Shelby and said, "I'm Hansel, you're Gretel, these—are bread crumbs." **_

_**Clark took a bill and let it blow out the back of truck, Clark watched it fall to the ground, he knew that it was the only way that he could get home.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


	3. Across the State Line

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Across the State Line**_

_**After another two hours Pete, Lana, and Chloe went to house to see if Clark was there as they came in they saw Martha in the kitchen.**_

"_**Hi kids, where's Clark," asked Martha.**_

"_**He's not here?" asked Lana now getting worried.**_

"_**No I haven't seen him since he left to meet up with you guys," said Martha looking up at them.**_

"**_Well then where is he?" Asked Chloe._**

_**Just then the back door slammed, and Jonathan came in. Martha rushed over to him.**_

"_**Jonathan have you seen Clark?" she asked.**_

"_**No, what's up?" Jonathan asked looking puzzled.**_

"_**He didn't come to our meeting today," said Pete looking worried.**_

"_**We haven't seen him since noon," said Chloe.**_

"_**He hasn't called or anything that's why I was hopping he was with you," said Martha now looking scared.**_

"_**Hu, that doesn't sound like Clark,--well let's go look for him first, then we better contact the sheriff." Said Jonathan.**_

"_**I wonder where we're going Shelby, we've been going a long time," said Clark as he dropped another bill out of the truck.**_

_**Just then the truck stopped, the widows must have been down because Clark could hear what they were saying. He sat there in horror as he listened.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**I thought I saw something in the mirror."**_

_**The men go out of the truck and started looking around one of them picked something up and then walked up to the back of the truck, and opened it, his flashlight landed right on Clark. The man started to laugh then pointed his flashlight on the hundred dollar bill in his hand and said, "Ha, you must be Clark," Clark looked at the man and then at the bill it said "Call Smallville sheriff, Clark."**_

…………………………………

"_**You're saying you haven't heard from him all day and you searched the whole town for him?" said the sheriff as Jonathan and Martha told him the story.**_

"_**Would we be here if we had heard from him? And yes we did look for him, the best we could in the dark," said Jonathan.**_

"_**Well, lawfully I can't put out a search for him until he's been gone for 24 hours, but I can put out an APB," said the sheriff.**_

"_**An APB that's it?" asked Martha a little more sharply then she intended.**_

"_**I sorry Martha, I'm just doing my job—the bank was robbed today, we are just swarming around here with details," said the Sheriff.**_

"_**Details, Ethan Clark never—," Martha began.**_

"_**Martha I know, I would like to know were he is too—look, missing persons usually show up on their own, Clark's a smart kid he'll turn up," said Ethan.**_

_**Is there anything else we can do Ethan?" asked Jonathan.**_

"_**I think you've done all you can do here tonight Jonathan, the best you can do is just go home and wait until tomorrow, and we'll keep our eyes out for him," said Ethan looking at the worried parents as they left.**_

…………………

"_**So Clarkie, you're one of those nosy types that can't keep out of other people's business," said the man as he tied Clark's hands behind his back.**_

"_**It's what I do, I'm a detective," said Clark wincing as the ropes were tightened.**_

"_**Really, what a coincidence I'm Batman, and Robin's driving the truck." The man said putting another knot in the rope. **_

"_**This is wrong, this stuffs not yours," said Clark.**_

"_**Oh, so mister detective man is going to tell about right and wrong now, Seth pull it over! Well I got a news flash for you Clarkie, you made the wrong move snooping around, I don't like complications," said the man.**_

"_**Are you going to kill me?" asked Clark.**_

"_**I would never do anything like that, not when the dessert can do it for me," the man said as he laughed and left the back of the truck.**_

_**Clark wished he had his strength, he could have pulled his ropes right off, but he couldn't so he just waited. The truck made a sharp turn and Clark looked out the back, he saw a sign that was blowing in the wind, he read it. It said, "Now entering Fire Lake Oklahoma, Wilderness area, enter at your own risk."**_

_**They went a ways then the truck stopped, the man came back and pulled Clark out while the other man pulled out Shelby.**_

"_**End of the line Clarkie boy, you got the dog?" asked the man.**_

"_**Yah," said Seth.**_

_**The man pulled a gun and shot it," sending Shelby off into the wilderness.**_

"_**Shelby!" Clark yelled.**_

"_**Run Shelby, run watch out for the bobcats," said the man.**_

"_**Josh you didn't have to do that," said Seth.**_

_**Josh took out a knife and cut the rope holding Clark's hands.**_

"_**I don't like complications, you see I'm a good guy, but now you can find out what all your mighty idea's can do for you, when there's no one around the wipe your nose. You're all alone hot shot,--tie up the back end, let's go," said Josh looking to Seth.**_

_**Seth pulled a water bottle out of his back packet and said, "Good luck kid."**_

_**Clark took the water bottle looked to the ground. Then they were gone and Clark was alone.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


	4. Where's Kansas Toto?

_**Chapter **_

_**Four**_

_**Where's Kansas Toto?**_

_**The sun was coming up to shine down on the dessert. Clark was half buried in a sand pile, as he sat up he pulled his jacket off of him, he had used it as a blanket and it was covered in sand, and sand fell out of the sleeves as he started to put it on.**_

"_**Shelby!" Clark called as he started to get up.**_

"_**Shelby,-- Shelby,-- Shelby,--Shelby! Where are you?" Clark yelled falling to his knees.**_

_**Clark sat down in the sand, took the water bottle out of his pocket and put it on the ground, he pulled the green statue out of his other picket, looked and said, "Some help you'll be," as he tossed it on the sand.**_

_**He pulled out his pocket bible from his back pocket and started reading and thinking of his brother.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Clark was suddenly twelve years old again. His mother was setting up a table for his birthday party. His father was blowing up balloons and taping them to the table. Clark was playing with some balloons in the driveway when a taxi cab pulled up. **_

_**Clark stopped his playing and his mouth dropped open in surprise when his brother got out of the cab.**_

_**Clark grinned and ran to him, letting go of his balloons as he was pulled into a bear hug. Jonathan and Martha walked up behind Clark, Jonathan put his hand on Clark's brother's shoulder, welcoming him home, and Martha gave him big hug.**_

_**Then he came to Clark's level again and pulled a box out of his bag, he handed it to Clark and said, "Happy Birthday little brother."**_

_**Clark pulled off the lid and pulled the paper back and there was the compass and the pocket bible. Clark smiled and looked at them.**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

_**Clark smiled to himself, and put the bible back in his pocket, he twisted off the lid on the water bottle and took a drink.**_

_**As he did he heard a bark in the distance made him sit up straight.**_

"_**Shelby- Shelby!" Clark called.**_

_**Just then Shelby came up over the ridge barking.**_

"_**Come here Shelby, come on," Clark said as he saw him.**_

_**Shelby slide down the ridge; he almost tripped over his leash as he ran down the side and tackled Clark to the ground.**_

"_**Oh I knew you wouldn't leave me Shelby," said Clark smiling as he hugged Shelby.**_

_**Then he sat up and looked around, sighed and said, "Ok now-, where's Kansas Toto?"**_

_**Clark decided to make a marker in the ravine. If anyone did come out there they would know which was he went.**_

_**After he finished it, he started to walk over to Shelby, then he saw the statue laying in the sand, he picked it up, looked at it, sighed and said, "Who knows-, maybe we'll make it." Then he walked over to Shelby as he put the statue in his pocket, he picked up Shelby's leash and started walking north.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


	5. Right Place at the Wrong Time

_**Right Place at the Wrong Time**_

_**Chloe and Lana were walking their bikes down a back street of Smallville when Pete came up behind them.**_

"_**There was nothing over on Kramer street," said Pete as he stopped his bike by the girls, "I don't think he came this far."**_

"_**Maybe not, look's pretty empty," said Lana as she looked at something on the side of the road and walked over to it.**_

"_**Can you believe some one knocked off the bank yesterday? Maybe we should investigate that case-, after we find Clark," Pete said quickly as Chloe glared at him.**_

"_**Chloe, Pete," Lana called from the side of the road, "Clark's compass, he must have been here-, come on."**_

_**Lana went over to the old run down motel, and opened the gate. As they went through the gate they looked at each other then started to call for Clark.**_

"_**Clark, Clark," they called.**_

"_**Maybe he was just passing by," said Pete disappointed. **_

"_**Hey guys, look at this, it's Shelby's ball," said Chloe throwing the ball to Pete.**_

_**Pete caught it in midair and looked at it and said, "He was here!"**_

"_**Let's look around," said Chloe getting her camera out.**_

_**Lana walked over the back of the building, were something was covered with a tarp, she pulled it up to revile an old yellow car underneath.**_

_**Pete, Chloe, this car looks familiar, almost like the description of the car used in the bank robbery yesterday and look at the licenses plate," Lana began.**_

"_**Illinois," Chloe finished for her.**_

_**Now Lana looked as worried as she ever had, if they were right, Clark was in big trouble.**_

_**T.B.C. **_

Sorry I know it's short, I will try to update soon.


	6. A Bad Situation

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Bad situation **_

_**The sheriff was walking around the old motel grounds, he yelled over to one of his deputies and said, "Charlie, radio search and rescue, I want some one in the air now."**_

_**Ethan walked over to where the Kent's and the kid's were waiting behind the police line.**_

"_**Well we got a positive ID on the car," Ethan looking at Jonathan and Martha, "It is the one used yesterday in the bank robbery."**_

"_**Oh no," said Martha her hand going to her mouth.**_

"_**It look's like, Clark stumbled upon these guys while they were switching vehicles. The good news is, is that these men have never harmed anyone it's not their style," Ethan said looking from one worried parent to the other. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Ethan said as he went back.**_

"_**Ethan, Ethan!" Jonathan called going on the inside of the police line and walking up to Ethan, "Ethan look, I know you and you know me, so let's put this polite talk aside, I want you to tell me the truth about my son," said Jonathan.**_

_**Ethan sighed and handed Jonathan a piece of paper, before Jonathan got it open he said, "I think he's living Jonathan."**_

_**Jonathan folded the paper again and looked at Ethan with a "What do you mean look."**_

"_**It doesn't make any since these guys aren't the hostage type, they're fast in and fast out Clark would just slow them down. The point is-Clark is in a bad situation, now there are lots of prettier words for it but they don't hide the meaning," said Ethan.**_

"_**We're going to need your help Ethan," said Jonathan.**_

"_**Ethan?" Martha said as she looked over the fence. **_

"_**Martha--, I will bring him home," said Ethan looking at the worried mother.**_

_**Martha nodded and looked to Jonathan, he gave her a half smile, but she knew that without his powers, Clark couldn't fight back. T.B.C.**_


	7. One Good Lead

_**Chapter seven**_

_**One good lead**_

_**Clark was walking over the top of the hill, what was on the other side? Another sand hill, he was surrounded by sand hills.**_

_**Clark fell to his knees taking a drink of water he turned to Shelby, "We got to get out of the sun."**_

………………………………

_**Jonathan and Martha were sitting at a table in the Talon, Lana had brought them all some cool drinks, and now they were sitting in silence when Lana broke it.**_

"_**Do you think we could find them?" Lana asked taking a sip of her soda.**_

"_**I'm afraid it's not that easy Lana, we'll have to wait for them to try something, or for then to spend one of those large bills they stole from the bank," said Jonathan.**_

"_**Maybe we could catch them--, before they hurt Clark," said Pete.**_

"_**Pete," Lana hissed.**_

"_**What?" asked Pete.**_

_**Lana motioned with her head towards Martha.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry," said Pete putting his hand on Martha's.**_

"_**It's ok Pete--, If I didn't feel so helpless," said Martha looking from Pete to Jonathan.**_

"_**Well sometimes that's when the good Lord does his best work," said Jonathan.**_

_**Just then some one knocked at the door.**_

"_**Oh I'll get that," said Lana as she got up.**_

"_**Well I'll sure welcome any help the good Lord sends our way," said Martha giving a half smile to her husband.**_

_**Lana walked up to the door and opened it. There was on older man standing there.**_

"_**Hi--, um-, the Talon's closed," said Lana staring at the man.**_

"_**Are you kidding, on a day of miracles like this-, for the Lord said unto Moses, I'll rain bread from heaven for you," said the man.**_

"_**Hu?" Lana said looking puzzled.**_

"_**One hundred dollars! Found it on the highway, sure you can't find something in the kitchen to fix for a hungry old man like me?" said the man.**_

_**Almost immediately Jonathan and Martha were up, ran to the door and pulled the man in. They knew he was the only chance for them to find their son.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


	8. Deserves another

**_Chapter eight _**

_**Deserves another**_

_**Clark was letting Shelby pull him that was the only way he could keep going. "What I wouldn't give to have my gifts right now Shelby, I could be home by now sitting in the kitchen with mom and dad, drinking a nice tall glass of water-water, no, stop torturing yourself Clark."**_

_**While he was taken by his thoughts he all of a sudden got a lack of water pain in his side. He let go of Shelby's leash and dropped his jacket and his water bottle and fell down the hill, rolling almost to the bottom before he stopped.**_

_**He scrambled up the hill as fast as he could; the sand was slowly absorbing the water in his water bottle. Clark crawled as fast as he could but it was too late.**_

_**Clark grabbed the bottle and shook it, he dug at the sand, but it was no use. His only water supply was gone.**_

"_**No-no," said Clark his voice cracking as he rolled onto his back. "NO!"**_

……………………………………………__

"_**Yes, yes, no doubt about it sheriff," said the bank manager holding the dollar bill up to the light, "The numbers match it's defiantly one of ours."**_

_**The sheriff nodded then walked up to the man who was sitting at the counter eating every snack and drinking every drink that Lana put in front of him.**_

"_**So, where exactly did you find it Herb?" asked the sheriff as he sat down next to the man."**_

"_**Hm?" said Herb his mouth full.**_

"_**The hundred dollar bill?" said Ethan taking out his note pad and a pen.**_

"_**Oh can I have a couple more of those," asked Herb as Lana brought him some apple pie.**_

"_**Um, sure," said Lana going back to the kitchen.**_

"_**Out on route eight sheriff, out of town, there she was-, old Ben Franklin staring back up at me, please, e, please," said Herb going back to the sweets in front of him.**_

"_**Charlie? Get on the horn, they're heading south," said Ethan.**_

"_**What do you think Ethan?" asked Jonathan.**_

"_**Oklahoma, Texas, a small shack in the dessert, I don't know Jonathan," said Ethan.**_

"_**We really want to help sheriff, maybe he left a trail or something," said Lana coming forward.**_

"_**I appreciate, you kids wanting to help but-," Ethan began.**_

"_**Then he looked up from his note pad, the kids were looking at him, pleading with their eyes. They wanted to help find their best friend.**_

"_**Oh how could I say no," said Ethan giving in.**_

_**The kids beamed at each other. Then Ethan put his hand up and said, "I have an idea."**_

_**T.B.C. **_


End file.
